


Trail Tales

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Daemons, Knotting, M/M, Note: Most of This Story Is Rated Teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: A collection of short stories focusing on Slim and Jess' relationship.
Relationships: Jess Harper/Slim Sherman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> Nano is done, but it needs work (so much work) so it won't be ready to post until probably February. This is a different project, one I've been working on since June. Each post will contain 7 short stories, ranging from canon, through alternate universes and whatever else I had going on. There are a few that are explicit, but I have marked them with an (E) for anyone who wants to skip over them. I'll also be updating the tags with each new post, to makes sure I don't miss anything.
> 
> I'm going to try to post once a week, probably on Sundays. Missing Moments will still be ongoing as well and hopefully this will fill the gap between updates. Feel free to ask any questions.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Channel**

The channel in front of them is wide and deep, though the water isn’t moving very fast. Jess pushes his hat back and sighs. “I hadn’ been planning on gettin’ wet today.”

Slim glances at his partner, a smile pulling at his mouth. “I don’t know. You don’t exactly smell like roses and a dip might do you good.”

Jess glares at Slim, though there isn’t any heat in it. “You ain’t got room to talk. Pretty sure there is more dust on you than on the trail.”

With a laugh Slim urges his horse into the channel, Jess following a few steps behind. 

They both make it across with no problems, mounting the bank, where a broad plain of grass stretches out in front of them. 

A quick glance skyward shoes it isn’t quite noon and Jess edges his horse towards Slim until their legs touch. “Even if we take a break to dry out, we’ll still be home before dark.”

“You’re just saying that because there isn’t a river between here and the ranch.” Slim drops from the saddle, dropping the reins as he does.

Jess does the same, removing his gun belt before sitting down. “I just don’ see any reason to ride home soakin’ wet when we’ll be dry in no time.”

Slim settles next to Jess, their shoulders touching. 

**Squirms (E)**

Jess squirms, tugging at his knot and Slim nips at the curve of his shoulder. “Simmer down.”

With a huff Jess relaxes against him, fitting himself into the line of his body. Slim kisses Jess’ shoulder, hands trailing idle designs on his mate’s stomach. 

He knows how hard it is for Jess to be vulnerable like this, despite the fact the doors are locked and there aren’t any warrants out on him. Every heat he does what he can to make Jess comfortable and safe. Maybe someday he won’t have to worry, but until then, Slim is going to take care of him.

Pressing another kiss to Jess’ shoulder Slim shifts his hips, drawing a whine from him.  
Jess curls his fingers into the bedding. “You were sayin’ about squirming.”

“Sorry.” Slim tucks an arm around Jess’ waist, hand spread against his side. “Shouldn’t be much longer.”

Jess’ answer is a hum and Slim smiles. His mate always drifts off when they’re like this, and today seems to be no exception. It will be awhile before the next spike and Slim plans on enjoying having Jess close, soft and sated.

“I can hear you thinkin’.”

Slim laughs, lips gliding across Jess’ skin. “Just about how much I like you like this.”

Jess presses his face into the pillow.

**Generation**

“Funny how much things change in a generation.” Hands on the porch railing Jess looks at the corral, where Andy is standing with his wife and two children. The girl and boy are staring up at the horse like they’ve never been this close before, which Jess supposes is likely. They live back east where daily use of a horse isn’t required.

Slim laughs, hand curling over Jess’ shoulder. “What’s wrong, feeling old?”

Jess shakes his head, grinning at Slim. “No. I just can’ imagine being so surprised to see a horse looking at you.”

“This is probably the first time they’ve been this close.” Slim edges closer to Jess. “Andy was maybe a year old the first time. I remember him in the saddle.” He smiles. “He giggled the whole time.”

Slim’s voice is soft with fondness and Jess nudges him. He likes it when Slim talks about his past, so different from his own. “I guess it’s a good thing we have such old, steady horses. All the better to teach the kids how to ride.”

Slim squeezes his partner’s shoulder. “First you’ll have to convince Emma the next generation wants to ride.”

Jess laughs, inclining his head towards the corral where Mary, the little girl, is making grasping hands at the horse. “It looks like Mary is ready.”

“Well then, we should go make proper introductions.” Slim pushes Jess off the porch in the direction of the corral and their family. 

**Weathered**

Slim tips his head to the side, hoping the line shack will look better from a different angle. It doesn’t and he sighs. “Well, it looks a little weathered.”

Jess fixes his partner with a pained look. “If by weathered you mean goin’ to blow down in a stiff breeze, yeah.”

Pushing his hat back Slim shifts in the saddle. This line shack is on the far edge of the ranch and it doesn’t get used much, which is part of the reason it is in such bad shape. “I guess the question is if we want to rebuild or just tear it down.”

Dismounting Jess approaches the shacks, wanting to get a closer look at it. “Goin’ to be a lot of work to rebuild. All the wood is warped.” He peers through the front window. “Framework looks good, but there is some light comin’ from the roof.”

Slim scrubs a hand across face. “We’ll talk about this later. We didn’t come out here to decide if the shack needs to be replaced.” He already knows they probably will replace the weathered shack, if only for his own sentimental reasons.

This was the first shack he and his father built all those years ago. 

Jess remounts, turning his horse back towards the fence. “Likely ain’t goin’ to have time this year. Guess it’ll give us time to plan.”

Slim grins.

**Juneteenth**

Jess watches as Mike waves before running off with his friends and he slants a look at Slim. “Do you think he heard me remind him to check in with us on a regular basis?”

Slim laughs as he slides his arm across Jess’ shoulders, drawing the other man against his side. “No, but the neighbors will keep an eye on him. Besides, there are so many Juneteenth kids activated planned, he shouldn’t be hard to find.”

Leaning against his partner Jess lets Slim guide him towards the booth of one of their friends. “Or we just listen for the sounds of mayhem and we’ll find him.”

Slim shakes his head. “Not today, or not until we get home. Mike knows how important Juneteenth is for his friends and their families.”

There are crowds of people wandering around, happy yells being exchanged and Jess smiles. “It seems like every year the Juneteenth celebration gets bigger.” He waves at a group and a few seconds later Mike and his friends surround them, picking up the kids before disappearing again. 

“That isn’t a bad thing. People need to know.” Slim tugs him toward the booth. “We promised James and Cassi we would help, so we better get a move on.”

“Yeah.”

**Instincts**

Every step sends pain radiating through his body despite the fact he isn’t using his left front leg. Jess can feel the bullet grating against bone and all his instincts are screaming for him to stop moving so he can start healing. But he knows if he stops, he’ll never get home and the house is just over the ridge. 

He makes it to the top and his first step sends him tumbling. Landing hard on the wound in his shoulder Jess can’t help the whine that escapes.

Taking a deep breath he gets to his feet and starts back down the hill. He slips under the corral fence and barely makes it across the yard. The step onto the low porch makes him stumble and he slams into the door.

From where he is against the door, he can hear footsteps. The door opens and he falls over Slim’s feet with a pained whine.

“Jess?” Slim crouches down, hands sliding through dark fur and he frowns when his hand comes away wet with blood. Shifting he leans over Jess. “Just one?”

Jess manages to raise his head, nuzzling at Slim’s cheek and he hopes his partner understands what he’s trying to tell him.

Slim gently touches Jess’ side, well away from the wound. “I’m going to get you on the table and it won’t feel good.”

Lowering his head Jess sighs. None of this has felt good.

**Excavate**

Wiping sweat from his forehead Jess jams his shovel in the pile of dirt next to him. “I hadn’ realized we were goin’ to have to excavate the whole yard for Daisy’s garden.”

Slim leans on his shovel. “Probably a good thing we did, with all the rocks we’ve pulled out.”

Mikes is moving the rocks in question away from the area they’ve dug up and is stacking them neatly against the side of the house. He is just as dirty as they are and Jess knows they’re all going to hear it from Daisy when they try to enter the house.

Jess stretches, eyeing the empty hole and the dirt that has to be moved to fill it back in. “Why don’ we take a break before fillin’ it in.”

With a nod Slim sticks his shovel in the dirt next to the one Jess has been using. “Just try not to track too much dirt into the house.”

Jess laughs as he looks at Slim and Mike before looking down at his own dirt coated clothing. “I don’ think that is goin’ to happen. We seem to be wearin’ half the dirt we dug up.”

“Alright, I’ll go in and get the sandwiches and lemonade. That way only one of us gets in trouble if Daisy notices a mess.” Slim steps away, heading for the house.

Jess jerks his head toward the pump. “Come on Mike. Let’s get cleaned up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is well. Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. 
> 
> I forgot to mention the last time that as we progress, some of these stories will fall into the same universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Accords**

Slim opens the door to the hotel room, stepping aside so Jess can come in behind him. Removing his hat he sets in on the dresser next to Jess’ hat. He drops into the chair, smiling when he sees the way Jess is laying on the bed, legs hanging off, so his spurs don’t catch the bedding. “I don’t know about you, but I’m glad the peace accords are over and signed.”

Jess makes a sound that Slim takes to mean he feels the same way. They’ve been in Cheyenne for the last two weeks, helping with the peace accords since they’re both on such good terms with the local tribes. 

“Do you want to get dinner?”

Stretching Jess pushes up on his elbows so he can look at Slim. “Give a man a couple of minutes to relax, would you.”

Slim laughs. “You just looked pretty relaxed to me.”

Jess grins. “Standing around at peace accords takes a lot out of a person.” He pats the bed next to him. “Plenty of room for you to relax too.”

It is tempting to lay down next to him, but Slim knows better. One of them has to be responsible and it doesn’t look like Jess is going to manage. He stretched his legs out. “Okay. We’ll get dinner in a little bit.”

Jess nods, slumping back into the bed.

**Thermos**

Jess feels his personal phone vibrate in his shirt pocket and he pulls it out. The message is from Slim and he smiles when he reads it. _Something on the counter for you._

The ranch is on the way to the river where he is planning on checking fishing licenses, so it will work out. 

He parks in front of the house, not surprised to see Slim’s truck is gone. The other man had mentioned having some business in town the last time they had managed to spend some time together. 

Jess lets himself into the house and it feel odd to be in the house in uniform. He enters the kitchen, smiling when he sees the cooler and thermos on the counter. Normally he picks lunch up at one of the small stores in the towns around this area, but he likes this much better.

He scoops up the cooler and thermos, juggling both as he locks the door. As he sets everything in the backseat of the truck Jess can’t help but laugh.

When he had first responded to reports of poached deer on the Sherman Ranch he hadn’t expected to end up in a relationship with Slim. But the last six months have been good, and the lunch and thermos are going to make a long day better. 

Jess pulls out onto the highway, smiling as he heads towards the river. 

**Roswell**

Another billboard for Roswell appears next to the road for the International UFO Museum and Jess blinks at it. “Maybe we should go to the museum.”

Slim takes his eyes off the road just long enough to look at his lover. “Do you really want to go?”

With a laugh Jess shakes his head. “No. We’ve seen so many signs for the museum I’m starting to feel like I’m being tricked into wanting to go.” He shifts in his seat. I wouldn’t be opposed to be getting’ somethin’ to eat though.”

Nodding Slim curls his fingers over the steering wheel. “It has been a while since we stopped.” He grins, glancing at Jess again. “Do you want to see if they have a UFO restaurant, since we aren’t hitting the museum?”

“Funny. I think they fact we’re stopping in Roswell should be enough.” Jess stretches his legs out. “And I would like to get to California soon.”

Slim rests his hand on Jess’ thigh, squeezing gently. “It isn’t going anywhere. And we could afford to send the night in Roswell. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of looking at the inside of the truck.”

Jess sighs. “Fine, you’ve convinced me. We’ll stay the night in Roswell, but if anything weird happen, I’m blamin’ you.”

“I think I can handle that.”

**Braggadocios**

Slim and Mort exit the jail and Mort sighs when he sees the group of young men surrounding Jess. “Those braggadocios are going to get themselves in trouble. I don’t know how many times I’ve told them to leave Jess alone, but they’re all mule stubborn.”

Laughing Slim looks to where his partner is sitting on his horse, unmoved by the boasting of the men around him. “They’ll find out the hard way, I’m sure. Sometimes that is the only way some people learn.”

Mort shakes his head. “Those boys are lucky Jess has learned some patience.”

“Jess has always had it when it comes to people like that.” Slim glances at Mort. “I am going to save them from Jess though. He might not give into them calling him out, but he might give them a verbal lashing and we both know what happens with sore feelings.”

Pushing his hat back Mort nods. “I would appreciate it. And I’ll give them another talking to.” He sighs. “Seems like all braggadocios ever manage to do is cause problems.”

With a laugh Slim steps off the boardwalk, crossing to Jess. The crowd parts for him and Slim can see the brief flash of relief on his partner’s face. 

**Hydropower**

Mike stares up at the dam, eyes wide as he takes in the massive concrete edifice. He tugs at Slim’s hand. “Why did they build it?”

Slim smiles. “For hydropower. The water turns things inside and makes power.” He ruffles Mike’s hair. “Let’s go find Jess so we can get to where the tour starts. That way you’ll know all about hydropower and can impress your teacher when school starts back up.”

He lets Mike pull him through the crowd of people to where Jess is standing with water bottle in hand. “Did you get lost?”

Shaking his head Jess grins. “No, but I saw an osprey fishin’ and decided to watch.”

“Where?” Mike leans against the railing and Jess hands the water to Slim, catching at Mike’s belt.

He turns Mike’s head towards the far bank and the pole. “In the nest there.”

There is an announcement over the loudspeaker and Jess pulls Mike back. “Hydropower tour, and then we can look at the osprey some more. It won’t stray far from the nest.”

Mike pushes away from the railing and looks up at them. “The hydropower will be interesting?”

Slim nods, ignoring the look Jess is giving him. “And educational.”

Mike sighs. “Okay.”

**Yellowstone**

“Is he still asleep?”

Jess twists in the seat so he can see Mike in the seat behind Slim. Mike is leaning against the side of the truck, stuffed buffalo cradled in his arms, dead to the world. “Yeah. We could probably drive through a parade and he would sleep through it.”

Slim laughs. “I doubt we’ll find a parade in the wilds of Wyoming. Who knew Yellowstone would be enough to tire him out.”

Laughing quietly Jess tips his head back. “It was exciting. All those buffalo, two eagles, the bear and how many deer. Add in the geysers and I thought he was going to explode with excitement.”

Yawing Slim rests his hand on Jess’ thigh. “Remember the excitement tomorrow, when we’re dragging through all the chores we have to do.”

Jess rests his hand over Slim’s, lacing their fingers together. “We could stop for the night. No one said this had to be a one day trip.”

Slim shrugs. “We’re closer to home than not.”

Groaning Jess shifts in the seat but doesn’t release Slim’s hand. “Next time we do Yellowstone we’re doing it over a few days. People aren’t meant to be in the car all day.”

**Thermostat**

“What’s the damage?”

Slim turns from the thermostat. Jess is standing in the doorway of their room, wearing flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt Slim recognizes as one of his. “The damn thing is shot.”

With a disgusted sound Jess curls his toes against the wood floor. “Of course it did, after hours when nothin’ is open and the snow is knee deep and we can’t see the barn for all the blowin’ snow.”

Smiling Slim approaches him. “We’ll survive one night without the thermostat.” He herds Jess back towards the bed. “We just won’t be able to turn the heat up.”

He ducks his head, kissing Jess as he slides his hands up under the shirt. “I promise I’ll keep you warm.”

Jess sheds the shirt, dropping it to the floor before sliding back into the bed. Skimming his own shirt off Slim drops it on the other, following Jess into the bed. He curls around Jess, tangling their legs together, arm sliding across his waist. “Better?”

Jess hums in answer, already loose in his arms and Slim smiles. His partner can work through blistering heat or when he’s soaked to the bone but a little cold and snow and he’s like a hibernating bear, upset at being roused. 

Slim drags the blanket higher as he settles closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos. You're all wonderful people. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Waterlogged**

With a sigh Jess leans down and plucks a waterlogged magazine from the basement floor. It practically disintegrates in his hand and he looks at Slim. “This was supposed to be our weekend.”

Slim sighs as he looks around the basement. They’ve gotten all the water pumped out but now they have to start cleaning up. “I know.”

“Daisy is at the spa; Mike is at a friend’s house for the weekend and we’re cleaning up a waterlogged basement.” Jess looks at Slim. “Should we even bother with the small garbage or just get a dumpster?”

The only good thing is that most of the stuff in the basement was above the water level. Slim is a little worried about the furniture, but most of it should be salvageable. He glances at Jess. “We’ll start with the small garbage, but it’s going to get heavy, fast.”

Jess splashes in the water, glad he though to put his rubber boots on before they came downstairs. “I guess we’ll deal with that when we get to it.” He looks around. “On our weekend.”

Slim picks his way through the mess to Jess and draws him against his side with a grin. “We still get to spend the weekend together.”

Jess leans into Slim. “Cleaning up a waterlogged basement wasn’t part of my plan.”

Laughing, Slim kisses Jess’ temple. “I’m sure we’ll still manage something besides cleaning up the basement.”

**Whispers**

Jess enters Laramie, nodding to a few men standing outside the livery stable. They nod back, courteous as always, but Jess knows the moment his back is turned, the whispers will start up.

He and Slim have been aware of the whispers for years, about how beyond Daisy, there hasn’t been a woman at the ranch, how he and Slim are a little too close. Everything they say is true, though no one has ever dared to mention it to either of them.

At this point Jess figures most of the town doesn’t really care, that his and Slim’s relationship is just another bit of gossip. They have put their lives on the line too many times for the people of Laramie to cause problems for them.

Dismounting in front of the store Jess ties his horse before ducking inside. He has a list of things they need and can’t manage without for any longer, which is the only reason he came into town. 

Blinking against the darkness Jess isn’t surprised when a few women near the counter stop whispering. It seems town has gotten so bored with the quiet month, he and Slim are back to being the go to talk of the town.

He hands the list to Frank before heading out, whispers following him.

Maybe something will happen soon so Laramie will have something else to talk about. 

**Moose**

Something moves in the willows around the creek below them and Jess glances at Slim. They’re both carrying bear spray, but Jess would much rather not have to use it.

The willows rustle and they both step back. A moose raises its head, green strands dangling from its mouth. An ear flicks in their direction but the moose evidently doesn’t think much about them as it goes back to grazing.

Jess grins. “I think I’m glad it was a moose and not a bear.”

“You’re only saying that because the moose is down there and we’re up here.” Slim catches Jess’ arm, tugging him into motion. “The bear spray would probably work on the moose.”

The willows and stream continue along the trail, some six feet below them and Jess slants a quick look at Slim. “With the way the stream is going, we might find another moose for you to try it on.”

Slim laughs. “I think I’ll pass. I would hate to ruin our vacation by pissing off a moose.”

As though summoned another moose raises its head, though this one starts wading through the willows away from them. They stop, watching until the big animal disappears into a massive thicket of willows and other plants. 

Jess bumps Slim. “We’re never goin’ to finish this hike if we keep gettin’ distracted by the moose.”

**Fractionalize**

Slim jerks his head towards the door of the building and Jess follows him outside. The stage passengers watch them with tired eyes but none of them question, mostly because they are all out of their element. 

Stopping next to his partner Jess hooks his fingers under his belt. “Things ain’t lookin’ good.”

“No.” Slim scrubs a hand across his face. “We have plenty of water, but we’re going to have to fractionalize the food we have.”

Jess snorts. “Good luck convincing Mr. Barnes of that. He’s clutchin’ that picnic basket like he’s carryin’ a mine payroll.”

They’re alone outside and Slim slides closer to Jess. “I was going to leave that to you since, you two seem to be getting along so well.”

Jess shrugs with an unrepentant grin. “I can’t help it. There’s somethin’ about him that gets my dander up.”

Slim nods. “Sophia said the same thing.”

Jess barely manages to avoid rolling his eyes because Sophia has been making eyes at Slim since before this whole mess started. “Once I get the basket from Barnes, I guess Sophia can worry about dividin’ up the food. Seems like she would like givin’ you the bigger bit.”

Sighing, Slim looks at Jess. “Just get the food so we can get back to working on the stage. I want to get out of here as much as you do.”

**Foreskin (E)**

The house is quiet and with a huff Jess rolls onto his back. Slim is in Cheyenne for the week on stage business and he glances at his partner’s empty bed, a trickle of arousal slides down his back. 

Jess drags his fingers along the waistband of his underwear, before sliding his hand down under the fabric. He wishes Slim was here, that it was his hand curling around his cock. Settling deeper into the bed Jess gently thumbs at the head, pushing back his foreskin to gather the moisture there. 

He wiggles his thumb across the head, biting at his lower lip. Slim has a way of playing with his foreskin, rolling it across the head that makes him see stars. And much to his frustration, Jess has never been able to figure it out, no matter how much he tries.

Spreading his legs Jess closes his eyes, wishing again that Slim was here. It would feel so much better and he pushes back his foreskin, gliding his thumb across the head.

Any other time he would drag this out, think about Slim kneeling between his legs, the way his hands feel on his skin. But this time he focuses on the head, his other hand stroking his stomach. 

Heat pools in his groin and he thrusts into his hand. He can’t wait until Slim gets home and he teases at the slit, thumb pushing at his foreskin.

**Report**

“Hi. Did you see Mike’s report?”

Jess pauses just inside the kitchen. “No.” Not long after they took Mike in, they decided Jess wasn’t going to help him with his English homework. “Should I have?”

Slim laughs as he points to the paper on the counter. “One of us probably should have, but there is nothing for it now.”

Picking up the report Jess leans back against the counter. Across the top in Mike’s blocky handwriting it says, “My Gay Guardians.” He laughs, idly flipping through it. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing the whole school already knows, or this would be awkward.”

He grins and holds it up, showing Slim the gold star on the last page. “At least he did well.”

Slim stirs the pot on the stove. “At that age, I think everyone gets a sticker.”

Jess shrugs as he hangs it on the fridge. “Mike did good, so it’s going on the fridge. And Daisy will get a kick out of it when she comes back from vacation. Where is Mike?”

“Upstairs doing his homework so he can go out with us this weekend to round up the cattle we’re selling.” Slim smiles. “He went up as soon as he got home.”

Jess pushes away from the counter, hand gliding down Slim’s arm. I’m going to go make sure he isn’t workin’ on another report.”

Slim’s laugh follows him out of the kitchen. 

**High Heels**

Jess enters the house, pausing when he sees the boxes littering the living room. What catches his attention most is a box of high heels and he has a sudden feeling he knows what is going on. Wending his way through the mess he heads for the spare bedroom. 

Slim is kneeling in front of the closet, surrounded by more boxes. Jess picks his way through and rests his hand on Slim’s shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Slim tilts his head back to look at Jess. “I thought it was time to clean some of this stuff up.”

Jess nods. Slim has been talking about dealing with some of his parents’ belongings off and on for the past few months. “I saw the box of high heels.”

Smiling Slim nods. “I don’t know why mom owned so many. She only wore them for Christmas and their anniversary. Other than that, she wore boots so she could help dad around the ranch.”

Jess drags his thumb in a circle on his partner’s back. “I’m sure someone will get some use out of them. They look nice to me.”

Slim laughs. “You think your boots are nice, but we both know that isn’t true.”

“Yeah, but your mom was classy.” He squeezes Slim’s shoulder. “We got a place we’re puttin’ the stuff you want to donate?”

Slim sighs. “Just in the corner of the living room. We can take it tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> This week only has six words, as it turns out I suddenly forgot how to count. If anyone is curious about the randomness of the words, most of these words came from friends and family, so I just had to go with what they gave me.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Permit**

Yawning, Jess settles on the couch next to Slim. They’ve spent most of the day picking up dead wood, loading it into the truck and heaping it into piles to burn. The result is huge piles that need to be burned and exhaustion. 

“Did you get the permit?”

Slim rolls his head on the back of the couch to look at Jess. “Which one?”

Jess sighs but can’t blame him. They have been busy cleaning up and doing other work around the ranch. “The burn one. So the fire department don’t show up thinkin’ we’re tryin’ to burn the place down.”

With a groan Slim makes a face. “I completely forgot. I was going to do it yesterday.”

Yesterday had been a shit show, with a fence going down and nearly thirty cows making a break for freedom. It had made for a long day and Jess huffs a laugh, resting a hand on Slim’s thigh. “We still have time. You’re always up early and the office opens at 8 am. Get it and we can burn the day after tomorrow.”

“And where are you going to be while I run to get the permit?”

Jess nudges Slim’s foot with his. “Still enjoyin’ our bed. It don’t take two of us to get the permit.”

Slim turns, caging Jess against the back of the couch and smiles. “Well, this time it will.”

**Blood**

Sighing, Slim leans forward, elbows on his thighs as he looks at Jess. His partner is still unconscious and even in the wane light from the lantern above the bed he can tell how pale Jess is.

The only good thing is there is no blood on the bandage high on his shoulder. He had changed it this morning, carefully pulling it away from the wound and had worried it had broken open. 

Slim reaches over, gently brushing back Jess’ hair. He has no idea how long Jess had been on the side of the road, bleeding from the wound with no sign of who had bushwhacked him. 

He gently drags his fingers down Jess’ cheek and under his chin and lower, resting against his pulse. Under his touch Jess’ pulse is slow but strong and Slim closes his eyes. He is exhausted, since he’s stayed up watching Jess last night, on top of doing chores and taking care of the stage changes. 

Scrubbing his free hand across his face Slim opens his eyes. His gaze drags down Jess’ arm and he frowns when he sees the blood crusted under Jess’ nails and cuticles. In his haste to help his partner, he hadn’t seen the dried blood. 

Slim stands, rounding the bed. He has been keeping water hot on the stove and he needs it now. He isn’t going to let Jess wake up caked in blood and he won’t be able to sleep until he cleans him up. 

And maybe Jess will finally come around. 

**Tautology**

Jess twists his wrists against the ropes, growling as he does so. “I swear, if he repeats himself one more time, he better hope I don’t get loose.”

Slim nods but doesn’t respond verbally to Jess. He isn’t sure why their captor’s tautology has Jess so worked up and he wishes Jess could put his energy to better use. They’ve been captive for nearly twelve hours, and he isn’t sure how much longer their luck will hold out.

The man has been repeating the same questions about a payroll for a mine that had come through a few weeks earlier. He and Jess have no idea what the man is talking about, but nothing they’ve said has reached the man.

He feels Jess slump against his back, and he cranes his head to look at him. “Any luck?”

Jess sighs. “Maybe. I thought I felt the rope give a little.”

Their captor comes back towards them, rifle cradled in his arms as he glares at them. “Where is the payroll?”

Jess tenses against him and Slim shoves back. The last thing they need is to antagonize the man while they’re in such a dangerous position. 

“Where is the payroll?”

Slim glares at the man. 

**Vernacular**

Slim hides his smile behind a raised hand, not wanting to offend the new shopkeeper. They already aren’t off to a great start, with the fact they man is completely bewildered by Jess. He is looking at Jess like he is speaking a different language and Slim guess that isn’t far off base. 

Even after all these years in Laramie, Jess still has a vernacular that tends to confuse some people. He has had plenty of time to get used to Jess and there are still times he has been tripped up by his partner.

The shopkeeper looks like he is going to rip out his already sparse hair and Slim takes pity on the man. He grabs Jess’ shoulder, drawing him away from the counter. “We’ll give you some time to get the list filled.”

Guiding Jess out of the store, Slim laughs at the look on his face.

Jess glares at him. “I don’t see what is so funny. He kept lookin’ at me like I growed mule ears.”

Slim turns Jess in the direction of the saloon. “I think it was vernacular. You about had him tied up in knots.”

With a disgusted sound Jess starts up the boardwalk. “It ain’t hard to figure out what I was tryin’ to say.”

Laughing Slim follows, knowing he is going to be in a mood for the rest of the day. 

**Wolverine**

“They didn’t realize they had picked up a baby wolverine until they got to Laramie?”

Jess nods and leans against the counter as he watches Slim cook. He is still in uniform, sans his gun belt, but he had wanted to tell his partner about this first. “Yeah. They thought it was an abandoned puppy with some problems.”

Slim shakes his head. “Makes you wonder about some people. What did you do with it?”

“Took it to a local rehab center. They’ll make sure it can survive and then another warden will take it back to a better place to live.” Jess scrubs a hand across his face. “They’re welcome to the damn thing. It kept tryin’ to eat my fingers while I got it in the box.”

Setting the spoon down Slim leans towards him. “Admit it, the baby wolverine was adorable, and it was a good experience.”

Jess huffs and pokes Slim in the shoulder. “You wouldn’ be sayin that if you saw the dents the little critter left in my gloves. Lucky it didn’t draw blood.”

Hand sliding across Jess’ side, Slim smiles. “Probably how you were as a kid, a little wolverine trying to defend yourself.” He kisses Jess before pulling back. “Lose the uniform. Dinner will be done in about ten minutes and Andy is going to want to hear about your friend.”

With a snort Jess pushes away from the counter. “He wasn’ my friend.”

**Vagabond**

Slim leans against the corral railing and grins at Jess. “Been awhile since I had such a vagabond on my ranch.”

Jess glares as he drops from the saddle, weaving a little when his feet hit the ground. “It ain’t funny Slim.” He feels like he has been in the saddle for months rather than weeks, there are several new holes in his coat, and he can’t remember the last time he had a chance to shave.

Exiting the corral Slim joins Jess, arm going around his shoulders. “I was starting to think you had wandered off and got lost.”

With a sigh Jess leans into Slim, head on his shoulder. “It wasn’ on purpose. Single damn thing didn’ go right from the moment I left. I was startin’ to think I was never goin’ to get home.”

Slim strokes his fingers against Jess’ shoulder. “I would have come looking.” He nudges him. “Why don’t you go and get cleaned up while I put your horse up.” Turning them in the direction of the house he pushes Jess forward. “Go, before someone sees you and thinks I’m willing to hire any vagabond that comes by.”

Jess swats at Slim as he steps away from him. “Just for that, have fun finishin’ up the chores. I’m goin’ to clean up and relax for the rest of the day.”

Waving Slim goes into the barn. Jess will be back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well, and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You're all wonderful. 
> 
> Here we are, back on track with seven stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Cutter**

Jess enters the house, removing his hat and hanging it up to dry. He steps aside so Slim can come in. “I don’ think I’ve ever seen so much rain comin’ from the sky at once.”

Slim hangs his hat up before shrugging off his coat. “Even when you were in the Coast Guard?”

Andy peers at them from over the back of the chair he is sitting in. “Yeah, what about when you were on the cutter? I bet that was bad.”

Removing his boots Jess sets them aside before sitting on the couch. “It was different. When you got so much water around, whatever is fallin’ don’ seem like much.” He sinks back into the couch. “And when you’re below decks, you can’t hear it, so you don’ know it is rainin’ unless someone tells you.”

Andy leans forward. “Do you miss being on the cutter?”

Jess glances at Slim. “A little. But its nice knowin’ where I’m goin’ to wake up every mornin’ and not gettin’ called out at all hours. Not to mention the ground not movin’.”

“Now you just get to drown getting horses in the barn.” Slim flops down next to Jess, arm across the back of the couch. 

Laughing, Jess leans back. “At this point, I would take it over the heavin’ deck of the cutter.”

**Tonight**

Gingerly touching the bruise forming on his cheek Jess looks at Slim, who is sitting on the bed, back to the wall. “Sure wasn’t how I was plannin’ on spendin’ the night.”

Slim grins, looking pointedly at the cell bars. “No? I don’t see why not. This is cozy. And you shouldn’t have thrown the first punch.”

Jess shrugs as he turns to lean back against the bars so he can look at Slim. His lower lip is split and there is a bruise on his jaw. “They should’ve let go of Opal when she asked the first time. By the fifth time, I was over it.” He grins, ignoring the way it makes his cheek ache. “You didn’ have to join in.”

“I wasn’t going to let you take on five guys by yourself.” Slim stretches. “At least Mort is only keeping us for the night.”

Jess snorts. “Still not the way I wanted to spend tonight.”

Slim shakes his head. “Another thing you should have thought of.”

Glaring, Jess doesn’t respond. They had the house to themselves tonight and now all they have is a shared cell and the men snoring in the other cell. He crosses to the bed, sitting next to Slim. “You done?”

Slim leans towards him, enough their shoulders touch. “For now, at least.”  
With a sigh Jess closes his eyes. “Alright. I got it. It’s my fault we’re spendin’ the night here.”

Laughing, Slim nods. “Good.”

**Opening**

Jess enters the kitchen, glancing at Slim, who is at the stove finishing up with dinner. “Horses and chickens are up for the night and I made sure the damned coops are closed.”

Slim smiles at him. “Thanks. Would you mind grabbing the plates? Dinner is almost done.”

“Yeah.” Jess looks away, heat filling his cheeks, accompanied by a flutter in the pit of his stomach. He feels like a teen in the throes of his first crush, but what he feels for Slim is so much deeper. After so long traveling, he wants nothing more than to stay here with Slim until they’re both old. 

And he has the feeling Slim feels the same way. He has seen it in the way Slim looks at him when they’re alone, and Slim’s lingering touch, thumb stroking against him like he can’t resist the urge to touch.

Jess wants to broach the subject, but there hasn’t been an opening yet. No matter how sure he is that Slim returns his feelings, this isn’t something he can just blurt out.

“Jess?”

He jumps, clutching a little at the plates and Slim is looking at him, concerned. Before he can say anything, Slim steps into him, hand coming up to touch his cheek.

It feels like the best opening he is going to get, and he tips his head into the light touch, hoping he isn’t making a mistake.

Slim exhales, cupping Jess’ cheek, thumb resting at the corner of his mouth. 

**Doorway**

Exhausted, Slim leans in the doorway to their room, gaze resting on Jess. From here he can almost pretend there isn’t a heavy bandage on the other man’s shoulder, that his fever didn’t just break. 

But none of that is true and Slim sighs. Luckily, the bandage on Jess’ shoulder is clean and just in the last hour his fever has gone down, both of which are making him feel better, though he knows it is still going to be a long time before he seeks his bed out.

He shifts his weight but doesn’t leave the doorway. The thought of turning his back on Jess is unbearable and it feels like a fist closing around his heart at the mere idea. 

If someone had told him a few years ago he would feel this way about Jess, he probably would have laughed in their face and dismissed them. There is something about Jess though, a warmth Slim only sees when they’re alone. It isn’t something he has dared to speak about, not wanting to run the risk of losing Jess. 

As much as it hurts, he would much rather carry on like this. Jess has become such an integral part of his life and the ranch he can’t imagine it any other way.

He straightens up, scrubbing a hand across his face. There is soup on the stove that needs to be stirred and he casts a last, longing glance at Jess. 

He can only hope someday the balance will tip in his favor. 

**Perfunctorily**

The marshal shrugs and smiles perfunctorily, at him, which makes Slim want to bristle. It isn’t hard to tell the other man doesn’t care about doing his job correctly. As far as the marshal is concerned Jess is responsible for the bank robbery here a few weeks ago.

Slim rests his hands on the desk, leaning forward. “I don’t know where you got your information from, or what your witness saw, but Jess wasn’t here that night. He was in Laramie.”

Sneering the marshal leans back in his chair. “And how do you know? Maybe he snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, robbed the bank under some pretense and came back.”

Biting the inside of his cheek Slim glares at the man. He knows Jess didn’t rob the bank for many reasons, but mostly because Jess had been draped over him in bed, dead to the world. It isn’t something he can say though and he squares his shoulders. “Can I get someone with a little more interest in truth and justice? Jess Harper didn’t rob your damn bank.”

With a scowl the marshal surges to his feet. “I’m giving you two days to prove your friend innocent. After that, I’m going to contact the judge.”

Slim nods sharply and spins, striding out of the jail. He is going to get Jess out. 

**Chalaza**

Jess is holding a bowl, whisk in his other hand as he stares intently into whatever is going on. Curious and a little worried, Slim joins him by the counter. The contents of the bowl are eggs, which just makes Slim worry even more. “Is there something wrong with the eggs?”

Shaking his head Jess pokes at one of the eggs with the whisk. “No. I just don’ like these stringy white things.”

“Oh, the chalaza.”

Jess looks at him like he’s speaking in tongues and Slim smiles. “That’s the actual name for the white things.”

Whisking the eggs Jess leans back against the counter.” “And how come you know the fancy name for it?”

Slim’s smile is soft as he watches Jess work. “4-H, and I took some classes before everything happened with mom and dad.” He makes a face. “The chickens weren’t my favorite part.”

With a practiced move Jess pours the eggs into the hot pan. “You know how I feel about the damn things. Make the toast?”

“Yeah.” He steps around Jess, hand gliding across his back as he does so. In their years together he had no idea Jess didn’t like the chalaza and it makes him smile. He finds it amazing how such a little thing never came up before this morning.

**Brave**

Mort shakes his head. “You’re a brave man Slim.”

Slim doesn’t look away from where Jess is soundly thrashing three Alphas who had taken offense at him getting in their faces when they were harassing the Omega saloon girl. “Why?”

Glancing at him Mort looks around to make sure no one is close enough to overhear what he has to say. “Havin’ an omega like Jess for a mate. I don’t think I would be brave enough to do it.”

“Honestly Mort, I never think about Jess being an Omega, unless he’s near his heat.” He grins when one of the Alphas hits the ground, staying down instead of facing Jess again. “He is better at everything than most Alphas I know, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Smiling, Mort shakes his head. “You two deserve each other.” He pushes away from the jail. “Let’s grab your worse half before he decides those three deserve more than they got.”

The three men are in the dirt, Jess standing over them, a bruise blooming on his cheek but his grin is triumphant, and he glances at Slim as they approach him. “About time.”

Slim draws his partner away from the three men. “Mort and I figured you had it well under control. They’re headed to jail with Mort so we can head home.”

Jess touches the bruise on his cheek and glares at the men. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well and thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> Would it be helpful if I went back on old chapters, and starting from now on put the list of words for the chapter summary, to make it easier to go back and look for favorites? I'm not sure why I didn't think about it earlier. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Bloop**

An odd sound comes from Andy’s room, followed a few seconds later by the sound again. It continues for a minute or so before stopping. Jess cranes his head to look at Slim from where they’re slumped on the couch together. “Should we be worried?”

Eyes closed Slim shakes his head. “Not yet.” He pats Jess’ thigh. “Besides, it wasn’t a worrisome sound.”

The sound starts again and Jess grins. “You were sayin’?”

He feels Slim sigh under his cheek and laughs a little. 

“Andy, could you come out here?”

Andy comes out of his room, settling into the worn armchair across from them. “Yeah?”

Jess pushes up from Slim and the couch. “What the hell was that sound?”

Smiling, Andy’s whole face brightens as he leans towards them. “Oh, it was the bloop.”

A quick look at Slim shows Jess his partner has no idea what the bloop is and it makes him feel better. “Which is?”

He relaxes into the couch and Slim as they listen to Andy talk about the bloop and everything that went with it. It reminds him how Andy is bound for something beyond the ranch and a quick look at Slim shows he is thinking the same thing, his eyes soft and Jess leans against him.

**Furious**

Slim crosses the road, barely paying attention as Jack jumps from in front of him. He is so furious with Jess he can barely see, anger burning under his skin. It isn’t just that Jess lied to him, but the fact he enlisted other people to keep the truth from him, and that almost hurts worse. 

Mort told him what room Jess is staying in and he knocks on the door. Jess has barely given him permission to enter when Slim slams the door open, stepping in before closing it behind him.

Jess’ knuckles are broken and bleeding. His lower lip is split, bruising shadows his cheek and the delicate skin around his right eye. Seeing the damage to his partner cools his fury a little but he doesn’t move from the door. “Mose told me what happened.”

Jess shrugs and its obvious even the small gesture pains him. “I didn’ want you to worry.”

He can’t stay furious considering Jess’ sincerity and Slim tossed his hat on the dresser before joining Jess on the bed. “I’m still worried, but now there isn’t anything I can do about it.”

Glancing at him Jess manages a faint smile. “Seems you’re more than just worried.”

Slim sighs. “Furious, but there isn’t much use for that either.” He draws Jess against his side. “Next time don’t keep me in the dark. I want to help you. Its part of being partners.”

Jess nods. “Alright.”

**Defense**

“Well, you know what they say about those two out at the Sherman Relay station.”

Daisy freezes in her perusal of bolts of fabric and turns to look at the source of the words. Two women, roughly Jess and Slim’s age are standing near the rolls of ribbons. It isn’t hard to figure out what they’re talking about and Daisy can’t help but feel angry. 

She knows exactly what Slim and Jess get up to with each other, and how could she not. She sees the way they touch and look at each other, how they look after disappearing together for a few hours. 

Jess and Slim obviously care for each other and it doesn’t bother Daisy one bit. Their feelings aren’t hurting anyone, and Daisy has no problems coming to their defense. They’ve given her a home and family again and it will be a cold day when she lets someone talk about her family like that.

“Excuse me ladies.”

The younger women turn to look at her, both blanching when they realize who she is. She pins them with a sharp look. “I find that gossip never leads to good things. Especially not in a town as small as Laramie.”

Both women look ashamed and Daisy is sure these two will be far more careful about what they say and around who. And hopefully they’ll tell others Daisy will come to Jess and Slim’s defense if she hears anyone gossiping about them.

**Tater**

Something hits Jess’ back and he looks down just in time to see a potato roll under the stove. He pauses in stirring dinner to look at Slim. “Did you just throw a tater at me?”

Slim’s head is down as he works on cutting potatoes, but Jess can see his smile and he rolls his eyes. This is likely retaliation for their earlier argument about what section of fence they need to repair next. “Your ma would be ashamed, throwin’ a perfectly good tater at me.”

“Who do you think I picked it up from?” Slim grins as he sets the knife down and scrapes the cut potatoes into a bowl. “More than once there was a flying potato aimed at my father. Never bigger than what I threw at you.”

There is a note of wistfulness in Slim’s voice and Jess moves dinner off the stove, so it doesn’t burn. He crosses to his partner, hand resting on his shoulder. “You ever get one tossed at you?”

Slim presses back into Jess’ hand, looking up at him. “Never. It was something she always reserved for my dad, usually after some silly disagreement.”

Warmth pools in Jess’ stomach and he leans down to kiss Slim. He is tickled Slim shared this with him, chose to share a little gesture that was obviously important to his parents.

He pulls back, hand stroking across Slim’s shoulder. “So, you’re goin’ to get it from under the stove?”

Slim laughs. “Yeah.”

**Languish**

Slim curls his fingers into the brim of Jess’ hat, careful to not crush it because, he’ll never hear the end of it from Jess. If he ever sees him again. “How long are we going to let Jess languish in jail Mort?”

Mort sighs, scrubbing at his face. “I’m working as fast as I can Slim, but the marshal in Dry Creek isn’t willing to listen to reason. I’ve sent him three telegrams and gone to see him in person. I can’t get it through his thick skull Jess was here when the bank robbery happened.”

Dragging his thumb against Jess’ hat Slim frowns. “How? He got statements from me, Daisy, even Mike!”

“He’s got some damn fool notion in his head you’re all lying for Jess.” Mort sighs again. “I couldn’t convince him the three of you aren’t like that.”

Slim looks at him. “So, I’m supposed to just wait here until the marshal realizes he’s wrong and frees Jess?”

Tapping his fingers on the desk Mort pins Slim with a look. “No. You’re going to Dry Creek to see Jess and make sure he isn’t thinking we gave up on him. In the meantime, I’m going to contact a judge friend of mine and see if he can’t help out.”

It isn’t the answer Slim wants, but he knows the older man is doing what he can to help. He nods and heads outside, Jess’ hat in hand. Before he leaves, he needs to go home and talk to Daisy and Mike. 

**Ethereal**

Ethereal light leaks around and through the worn curtains and Slim bites back a groan. He isn’t ready to get out of bed and if the way Jess is burrowing closer in the small bed is any indication, neither is he.

Slim drags his fingers along the waistband of Jess’ underwear. He isn’t sure what it is about early mornings, but Jess always seems to settle closer, like he can’t bear to be away. He doesn’t know if it is because he’s so aloof and standoffish with anyone who doesn’t live at the ranch. 

Looking down Slim smiles. In the ethereal light of the morning Jess looks softer, tension rubbed away. He’ll never mention it to Jess, but he likes him like this.

Jess groans against his shoulder, fingers curling into the bedding. “Do we have to?”

“Yes.” He changes his touch, fingers gliding up and down the dip of Jess’ spine. “Fences to mend, stages to change, horses to shoe.”

Jess sighs but doesn’t move. “You make it hard to want to get out of bed.”

Slim relents. “We can take a little longer. We’ve been up early everyday this week.” And this is rare enough, to enjoy the quiet morning until the day intrudes and they barely have time to breathe, let alone connect.

**Like**

“I like Ssslim.”

Jess tips his head away from the flicker of Cresembre’s tongue on the lobe of his ear. “I think you like Sasha more.”

His daemon huffs before craning her head to look at him. “Sssasha is pleasant enough, but Ssslim makes you happy.”

He doesn’t respond right away, focusing on guiding his horse down a steep incline. Cres shifts from where she is draped around his shoulders and neck and Jess knows she isn’t going to let this topic drop. Once they reach the bottom he sighs. “You are a know it all.”

Cres rubs her scaly head against the underside of his jaw. “You know I’m right Jess. You haven’t been this happy in a long time.”

Jess drags his fingers down the segments of her rattle. “I know.”

He can almost feel his daemon’s smug attitude and he knows he’s never going to live this down while they’re alone. “That doesn’t mean anything is going to happen.”

Cres settles back around his shoulders, head against his throat. “Sssasha says Ssslim is happy too.”

Jess nudges his horse into a trot. He can’t help but worry he is going to be dealing with a matchmaking daemon. Especially if Cresembre likes Slim as much as she says. 

He can almost feel her thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to any ideas and suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Traditional**

Jess fights with his tie for a few more seconds before throwing his hands up. He glances at Slim, who has his tie perfectly knotted and is looking at him with a fond smile. “You know, this weddin’ is gettin’ a little more traditional than we were talkin’ about.”

Slim quickly knots Jess’ tie before smoothing it down his chest. “Don’t blame me. We both folded when Daisy said she would love a traditional ceremony.”

Shaking his head Jess grabs his suit jacket and shrugs it on. “Amazin’ how we gave in despite the fact she retired two years ago.”

“She did work for us for ten years.” Slim smooths his hands across Jess’ shoulders before kissing him. “Just a little longer.”

Jess tugs at his jacket. “Should’ve just gone to the courthouse like we talked about months ago.”

There is no real heat in his voice and Slim smiles as he picks up his own jacket. Jess isn’t as worked up about this as he is trying to pretend and he thinks it is adorable, not that he’ll ever tell Jess that. “Just think about how hard Daisy worked on this and it won’t take long.”

“Alright.” Jess smiles at Slim. “You ready to be made into an honest man?”

Slim laughs, nudging Jess toward the door. “Isn’t going to happen with you being the other member of this wedding.”

**Genetic**

“If I didn’t know better, I would think it was genetic.”

Jess startles awake at the sound of Slim’s voice and looks up to find his partner standing in front of him, smiling. He sits up in the chair, scrubbing a hand across his face. “What?”

Laughing Slim gestures to the other chair where Mike is still napping, twisted so his face is squished against the back. “That. I’m sure I’ve seen your face squished that way too.”

“You have not.” Jess leans forward, elbows on his thighs. “I wasn’ expectin’ you home so soon.”

Slim grins. “Must have been why I caught you two napping. Errands didn’t take long, and I was the only one at the ranch store.”

Jess glances at Mike, who hasn’t moved. “I just figured we’d take a quick break before we got into the rest of the chores. I guess we were more tired than I thought.” He stands. “We can leave Mike in here to keep nappin’.”

Slim nods. “He can stay up a little later tonight to make up for it.”

Jess bumps Slim as they head for the front door. “He might sleep like that, but I’m sure I heard him snorin’ like you do some nights.”

Making a face Slim opens the door. “I don’t snore.”

Jess pats his back. “Keep tellin’ yourself that.”

**Lesson**

Jess smells like spice, musk and leather, the scent tickling his nose and Slim wants to press his face into the hollow of his mate’s throat. He doesn’t though, because he learned that lesson the hard way, the second time they spent Jess’ heat together.

In the first few days before his heat Jess is more prickly than usual and doesn’t want anyone close. He is snappy and snarly, ready to lash out and Slim hadn’t made the connection. 

At least not until Jess had knocked his ass to the ground, scent spiking, eyes snapping and Slim had learned his lesson.

That had been nearly two years ago and as much as he wants to pull Jess close, he doesn’t. In a few days, when he is closer to his heat, Jess will make a big deal of it, but he’ll still lean into it, head tipping back.

Slim glances at the corral where Jess is brushing out the horses from the team they just changed. His mate is talking to the animals, happy and it makes Slim smile. He is still thrilled Jess decided to settle at the ranch and accept his overtures.

He crosses to the corral and Jess look at him, eyes narrowed though there is a hint of a smile. 

“You bein’ around ain’t goin’ to make things move any faster.”

Resting his arms on the top rail Slim leans towards Jess. “I’m not trying to hurry anything. Just enjoying being here.”

Jess rolls his eyes but smiles. 

**Randomly**

“Randomly chose my ass.”

Slim doesn’t try to hide his laugh, even with Jess glaring at him. It had brought him joy to see his partner pulled aside for the additional security search and he is never going to let him live this down.

Jess hoists his carry-on higher as he glares at Slim. “You know he picked me on purpose, no matter what he said.”

Catching Jess’ elbow, Slim drags him around an arguing family standing in the middle of the concourse. “You were glaring at him while he was checking other people. I’m sure he noticed that.”

“He was taking his time and I wasn’t the only one who noticed.” Jess looks around. “If he had taken any longer, we might have missed our flight.”

Slim rolls his eyes, fingers drumming against the inside of Jess’ elbow. “Which could have happened since you ‘randomly’ got chosen for a more detailed search.” He smiles at Jess. “Maybe this time don’t make faces at the TSA agent. Just an idea.”

Jess relents. “I’ll just keep my back to them.”

Slim guides him down the hallway. “Or just don’t. Word might spread about you and you’ll randomly get searched every time we fly.” He shakes Jess gently. “And I will leave you behind if you make me late to see Andy.”

**Fantastical**

“That was fantastical!”

Slim smiles at Mike’s proclamation, glancing at Jess over his head. Jess is grinning, cheeks flushed and Slim wants to stop and kiss him, but Mike will make faces.

Mike grabs their hands, looking between them. “Wasn’t it great?”

Jess laughs. “It was.”

As they continue towards the truck Mike keeps talking about the show and Slim is glad they took him. They try to do something like this at least once a month, together.

They reach the truck and Jess opens the doors. “Come on Tiger.”

He lifts Mike into the truck, Slim joining him as Mike pulls the seatbelt across his chest. “Well, are you ready to think about what we’re doin’ next?”

Mike looks thoughtful. “Maybe. I want something as fantastical as tonight.”

Slim glances at Jess, who grins and shrugs. “Well, I guess we’ll have to start looking and you think about what you want to do.”

Drawing back, Slim closes Mike’s door before kissing Jess. “I think at that age Mike is going to find most things fantastical.”

“Probably.” Jess pats Slim’s chest. “Just means we’ll have to find somethin’ good. Now let’s get home so he can tell Daily all about the show.”

**Transubstantiate**

Sharing a look Slim and Jess slip unnoticed out of the back of the church. Daisy and Mike are seated in a pew near the front and they still have some time before the service is over.

The Sunday morning sun is bright, and Jess puts his hat on, glancing at Slim as he does. “What do you think about that whole transubstantiate thing the priest was goin’ on about?”

Slim shrugs. “I think it sounds a little odd, but then my parents were never religious and certainly not Roman Catholic.” He smiles. “We always had too much to do, even on Sundays.”

They slowly walk up the street, which is mostly empty with the fact everyone is packed in the church. Jess looks around. “Seems kind weird, to claim to be eatin’ the bits of someone who is a savior.”

“Different religions.” Slim stops on the boardwalk, Jess stepping close. “Part of the reason Daisy wanted to bring Mike, so he is exposed to different ideas.”

Jess laughs, looking at Slim. “Then you and Daisy can have fun tryin’ to explain the transubstantiate stuff to Mike.”

Slim taps his fingers against Jess’ shoulder. “I’m thinkin that will fall on Daisy. I’m sure she’s got a better grasp on it than I do.”

Grinning, Jess nudges him. “You better hope she does, or Mike is goin’ to be after us about it.”

“I hope she does.” Slim sighs. “I guess we’ll find out after they get out.”

**Ears**

There are a million things he could and should be doing, but Slim doesn’t move. Not that he can really, with the way Jess is laying against him, head on his chest. 

He had come out here looking for Jess and found his partner, lolling in the field as a cougar. Jess had looked up at him, eyes bright in dark fur and Slim had settled in the grass next to him. That was a few hours ago and there really are things they need to do.

Raising his hands Slim rubs at Jess’ ears, fingers tracing the curved edges. “We do have things to do.”

He feels Jess’ tail against his leg, but his partner doesn’t move. Laughing, he keeps petting Jess’ ears and it takes him a moment to notice the odd vibration he can feel in his chest. He lifts his head just enough he can see Jess’ head. “Are you purring?”

Jess pointedly doesn’t look at him but Slim knows better. Even when he isn’t a cougar Jess seems to lean into his touch.

Slim drags his fingers between Jess’ ears, ruffling the dark fur. “We can stay out a little longer.”

Jess wiggles closer, ears twitching, and his eyes fall shut as Slim’s fingers continue to stroke down his muzzle and between his eyes.

A warm feeling gathers in Slim’s chest at the content look on Jess’ face and he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented. You are all wonderful people.
> 
> I don't have much else to say, beyond thank you again. This is the best little fandom I've been part of and I appreciate all the feedback and how much you're all enjoying it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Infinitely**

Jess hands the bucket of nails and hammers down to Slim before descending the ladder. He and Slim have been working on fixing the roof before the weather starts to get worse. The repairs had taken longer than they had been expecting, but it is finally done.

He grabs the ladder, to remove any temptation for Mike and they head towards the barn. “We probably shouldn’t have left the fixes so long.”

Slim nods as he sets the bucket on the shelf, standing back as Jess tucks the ladder into the corner where they keep it. “If we had time to do it.”

“Yeah.” Jess catches Slim’s arm, pulling him towards the house. The day is starting to get hot and they need to take a break before they start working on chores. “Daisy will be happy the roof is done.”

Slim eyes the roof as they approach the house, the fresh wood bright in the sunlight. It makes the house look better and he smiles. “The roof looks infinitely better.”

Jess looks at the roof. “You better hope Daisy don’t notice or we’re goin’ to be doin’ more than just paintin’ the house.”

He knows Jess is right. They aren’t going to have enough time to do any major repairs in the few weeks they have. Slim opens the door, herding Jess inside. “Maybe it’ll hold until the spring. We should have time then.”

Jess’ look is skeptical but he nods.

**Fever**

Slim dips the cloth into the bowl of water, wringing out the extra liquid. He rests the cloth on Jess’ forehead, hoping this will be the time his fever breaks. It feels like he has been up for days taking care of Jess, though he knows it has only been eight hours or so.

He rests his hand on Jess’ forearm, fingers stroking through the blanket covering him. Jess’ fever had snuck up on them, Jess pushing on until he had collapsed, Slim barely catching him in time. 

The doctor has been out and told Slim to do things he is already doing. He has even been getting some willow bark tea into Jess when his partner has been aware enough to swallow anything. 

With a sigh Slim brushes his fingers of his free hand against Jess’ cheek. “I wish you had said something sooner.”

The skin under his hand is almost scary hot and it makes him worry even more. He strokes his thumb across Jess’ cheek. “You don’t get to do this to me. I need you to wake up.”

He kisses Jess’ cheek before getting up. The fire in the stove needs to be built back up so he can make more tea and hope Jess will wake up so he can get him to drink some. 

And maybe his fever will finally break. 

**Barbell (E)**

Jess fists his hands in the sheets, because if he doesn’t, there is a good chance he is going to pull Slim’s hair out. A jolt of pleasure slides down his back and he whines. “Fuck Slim.”

Slim’s laugh tickles his skin and his breath catches in his throat when he feels his partner go back to teasing the barbell in his left nipple. He already feels like he’s going to come apart, his cock hard between them. Heat runs through his body, all radiating from Slim’s mouth and Jess squeezes his eyes shut. 

His nipple piercing is from a stupid bet he had made a few years before he had landed in Laramie and more than once he has thought about taking out the steel barbell. 

Even now he thinks about it, at least until nights like tonight. Slim doesn’t always focus on the piercing but now it seems like he is intent on seeing if Jess can come like this.

With a hitching breath Jess lifts one of his hands, fingers sliding through Slim’s hair, cradling his head. “You plannin’ on movin’ this on?”

Slim pulls away, leaning up to kiss Jess hard, hand stroking down his side to curl over his hip. “Maybe.”

He drags his thumb over the barbell, watching Jess twitch at the stimulation. “Of course, this is promising too.”

Jess groans but can’t complain.

**Dreadnoughts**

The ocean laps at the hulls of the dreadnoughts, five of them spread around. Jess curls his hands over the rail, watching the dark water below him. He is so caught up in the view he doesn’t hear boots on the deck behind him. 

He jumps when a hand touches his shoulder, only relaxing when Slim steps up to the rail. Frowning he glares at him. “Warn me next time. I might’ve jumped overboard.”

Slim laughs, his hand staying on Jess’ shoulder. “I doubt it. Still can’t get you in the water some days.”

Jess turns, his gaze back to the other dreadnoughts. “With good reason.” He sighs. “Do you think what we’ve got here is enough?”

“We can only hope.” Slim doesn’t move his hand, knowing there isn’t much reason. Their crew knows about them and they trust them all with their lives. “We’ll find out tomorrow.”

Nodding Jess’ gaze slides out further over the water. Their opponent still hasn’t shown themselves, but they all know they’re just beyond the horizon. This confrontation has been a long time in coming and Jess can only hope it ends in their favor.

Slim squeezes his shoulder. “Come on. We can eat in our cabin and try not to think about tomorrow.”

Jess knows it isn’t likely, but Slim is right about not dwelling too much on what is going to happen.

**Mayhaps**

Mike comes running across the yard and grabs Jess’ hand, peering up at him. “Jess, can we go fishing?”

Jess pushes his hat back with his free hand. “Mayhaps. You better go ask Slim though.”

Letting go of Jess’ hand, Mike darts across the yard. He has a quick conversation with Slim before dragging him back over to where Jess is. 

Slim levels a bemused look at Jess. “Why am I making the decision about going fishing?”

Jess grins at him, thumbs hooked under his gun belt. “Well, you are the boss and it wouldn’ be right to take off without permission.”

Mike is still tugging at his hand and Slim rolls his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve disappeared without saying anything.” He looks down at Mike. “Are you done with your chores?”

“Mayhaps.” 

Mike’s gaze slides away from his and Slim sighs. “Go grab your hat.”

As soon as Mike has his back turned Slim thumps Jess on the chest. “I wish he hadn’t picked up that mayhaps crap from you.” He grins at Jess. “Though it is less annoying when it comes from him.”

Jess smiles. “Daisy ain’t goin’ to think its cute if he says it to her.”

Slim sighs, patting Jess’ chest. I guess we’ll have to talk to Mike about not saying it to Daisy.”

Pulling his hat down Jess nods. “Might be a good idea.”

**Exaggeration**

“You should have seen the fish Aunt Daisy. It was this big!”

Daisy looks from Mike’s widespread hands to Jess and Slim, who are standing behind him. “Oh? I’m surprised it didn’t manage to pull you into the river.”

Mike grins. “It almost did, but Jess hauled me back. But my fish got away.”

Patting him on the shoulder Daisy smiles. “That is too bad. Maybe next time. Now, please go wash up for dinner.”

The moment Mike is outside Daisy looks at Jess and Slim. “Is there really a fish that big up there?”

Slim shakes his head. “No. that was a bit of an exaggeration on Mike’s part.” He holds his hands up. “It was only about this big.”

Jess nods. “And he did almost go in, but that was because he slipped on the grass.”

Bumping Jess, Slim looks at Daisy. “Hopefully, it will be his only exaggeration for the rest of the day.”

Daisy shakes her head. “I doubt it. Little boys are prone to exaggeration. As are some of the other people around here.” She makes shooing gesture. “Now you two go wash up too. Dinner is almost done, and I won’t have dirty hands at my table.”

Slim nudges Jess in the direction of the door. “Before she says anything else.”

Jess doesn’t say anything as he slips outside.

**Hog**

Jess scoops Cresembre off his bed, ducking away when she flicks her tongue at him. “I don’ know how you manage to hog the whole bed.”

Slim laughs from where he is sitting on his bed, Sasha laying at his feet. “I’m glad Sasha doesn’t do that anymore.”

She sniffs, head resting on her paws. “You have no room to talk Slim. I remember how much of the bed you took up when we were younger. You turning into a a bed hog was part of the reason I started sleeping on the floor.”

Letting Cres curl around his shoulder Jess smiles. “I can see her point Slim. I’ve seen the way you sleep.”

Slim sinks his hand into the thick fur of Sasha’s ruff. “I didn’t know I was going to get ganged up on."

Jess drags his fingers along the ridges of Cres’ rattles. “If it makes you feel better, Cresembre can steal the whole bed in half a night.”

Cres’ tongue touches his ear before she slides from his shoulders. She casts a look at him before sliding to the floor to curl against Sasha’s side. “Fine, I’ll just sssleep down here tonight, but don’t complain when your toes get cold.”

Jess rolls his eyes. “More likely you’ll get cold. 

Slim laughs when Cres moves closer to Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas, suggestions and maybe the odd request. As such, I've set up a tumblr for such things. Here's the link: sarcasmcat.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> I'm really sorry about the lack of updates on this. I got sidetracked on a bunch of different writing projects. But, I promise to go back to getting this back up weekly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Cupola**

Slim catches Jess’ elbow, pulling him into the cupola. They duck behind the railing, huddling close as they listen to the sound of people yelling in the street below them. Slim shifts his weight, hoping no one thinks to come up to the roof of the hotel and he isn’t sure how he and Jess even ended up here.

Jess peers over the edge before leaning against Slim. “Do you think they’ll look up here?”

Shaking his head Slim slides his arm around Jess’ shoulders. “I doubt it. They’ll be expecting us to get out of town as soon as possible.”

With a snort Jess glances at him. “And we ain’t doin’ that why?”

“Because they’ll just drag us back. We have to figure out who framed us, or we’ll be strung up.” Slim leans back against the wall of cupola, wincing when the wood creaks under the added weight. 

Jess shakes his head. “We’re goin’ to be at a disadvantage, sneakin’ around a town we’ve spent half a day in.”

Slim squeezes Jess’ shoulder. “Or we can just hide in the cupola until we’re old and grey.”

A sharp grin pulls at Jess’ mouth and he nudges Slim. “You know I ain’t one to hide from a fight.”

Slim returns his grin. “Well this time you do, but just a little longer. Give them a chance to calm down.”

Jess nods, looking up at the roof above them. 

**Questioned**

Slim catches Jess’ chin, tipping his partner’s head back so he can get a better look at the bruise blooming on his cheek. “What happened?”

Jess closes his eyes. “He wanted me questioned about the payroll and this was how his gang went about it.”

The bruise is ugly now, and Slim knows in a couple of days it will be even worse. He gently touches his thumb to the corner of Jess’ mouth. “They must have been unhappy when they realized you didn’t have it.”

Jess grins, though it quickly ends in a flinch of pain. “I would be lyin’ if I said they were. I might have not helped any.”

Slim can’t help his bark of laughter. He knows exactly how much trouble Jess’ mouth has gotten him into and there are days he isn’t sure how much of it is on purpose. “They’re lucky Mort is going to do the questioning, or they might come out looking like you.”

Snorting, Jess steps back from him. “I’d be just as happy not seein’ them ever again.”

“You might not, if your eye swells shut.” He curls his hand over Jess’ shoulder, steering him towards the nearby creek. “Let’s get something cold on your face before we head back.”

Jess lets Slim pull him towards the run of water. “That bad?”

Slim glances at him, wincing a little. “It isn’t great, but you’ve had worse.”

**Freeze**

Jess rubs his hands together as he looks around the small, rundown shack he and Slim have taken shelter in. “It ain’t right. Shouldn’t be this cold this late in April.”

Outside the wind howls around the shack, driving pellets of snow against the worn sides. Between that and the rapidly approaching dark, stopping for the night had been their only option. 

Slim grins at Jess, hands tucked in the pocket of his coat. “You know how it gets as well as I do.” His grin falls away. “The bad news is there isn’t any wood to burn. If we don’t want to freeze tonight, we’re going to have to sleep cozy tonight.”

Jess pauses, looking at Slim and hoping his feelings aren’t plain on his face. He has long since lost track of how long he has been pining after his friend, but it has been a while. And now, to think about spending the night tucked against him is a dream and nightmare at the same time.

A chill breeze slips between two warped boards and Jess instinctively moves closer to Slim and his warmth. “Alright, though I hope this don’ keep up all night.”

Slim shifts, hand gliding down Jess’ arm. “It probably will, but we won’t freeze.” He smiles. “Let’s eat something before we get settled for the night.”

**Investment**

Slim hands Jess his part of the money from the cattle sale before tucking the rest back into his vest pocket. “Hopefully, you won’t spend it all in one night.”

Jess looks at the bills in his hand before he hands two back to Slim. When the other man doesn’t take the money, he shakes it. “Don’ make me stuff them in your pocket, because I will.”

His words spur Slim into movement and he takes the bills, though he doesn’t tuck it away. He pins Jess with a confused look. “You earned this.”

Grinning Jess sticks what he has left in his pocket. “Consider it an investment in this place. I know there is some stuff we’ve been needin’.”

Fingers crumpling the money Slim looks at Jess. He has been hoping for a sign Jess wants to stay, and this might be it. If Jess is willing to put his hard earned money into the ranch, it must be a good thing. 

Slim smiles, the tightness in his chest loosening. “Okay, but I want your input before we spend the money. Since it is your investment.”

There is something warm in Jess’ gaze and he edges closer, hand curling around his elbow. “Think of all the things we can do.”

Jess tips his head back, eyes hooded. “Don’t worry Slim, I got a whole list of things.”

Slim nods, fingers stroking against Jess’ shirt.

**Fruity**

Jess drains his beer, grimacing as he sets the glass back on the table. 

Slim laughs at the look on his face. “That bad?”

Glaring at the glass Jess sighs. “Just more fruity tastin’ than I prefer. Would’ve been nice if the menu had said that.”

The put out look on Jess’ face is so amusing Slim can’t help but lean over to kiss him. He can taste traces of the beer clinging to Jess’ mouth and he pulls back. “I see what you mean. I don’t think beer is supposed to be that fruity.”

“No, it ain’t.” Jess leans back in his seat. “I should’ve just stuck with what I usually get.”

Slim’s own beer is half empty and he grins at Jess. “Order another. Daisy gave us permission to stay out tonight.”

Jess rolls his eyes but smiles. “Pretty bad when our housekeeper says we can stay out late on a date.”

Nudging Jess’ leg under the table Slim grins. “Just take it and don’t let your fruity beer ruin the night. Who know when we’ll get to go out again.”

He raises his hand to flag down their waiter, who already has her book out, evidently anticipating they would want something else.

**Kinky (E)**

Slim closes his hand around Jess’ wrists, pressing his hands back into the bed above his head. He catches the way Jess’ eyes flutters shut when he holds his hands down and warmth pools in his stomach. Leaning down he drags his lips along the line of Jess’ jaw, drawing a sound from his lover. “I had an idea.”

Jess’ hands twitch, but he doesn’t try to move, short of pressing up against Slim. “Oh?”

Nipping at the point of Jess’ jaw Slim laughs. “You don’t sound so sure.”

Jess rolls his hips, smiling at Slim. “Normally we don’ talk much in this position but shoot.”

Slim looks back to where his hands are around Jess’ wrists. He likes the way it looks, but he can think of something better. “It might seem a little kinky, but some dark blue, soft rope, so I don’t have to use one hand to keep you in place.” He smiles when he feels Jess shiver against him. “Then I could use both hands.”

Jess tips his head back, swallowing hard. “I think I wouldn’ mind tryin’ that.”

Humming Slim drags his thumb across Jess’ skin because now all he can imagine is the way Jess will look with the dark ropes binding his wrists. “We’re going to do some studying first. I’m not going to risk hurting you.”

Arching into him, Jess groans. “Just don’ take too long.”

**Coffee**

Slim has barely gotten the coffee going when he hears someone in the hallway. Before he can turn, Jess is leaning against him, cheek on his shoulder, arms sliding around him. He laughs, resting his hand on the arm around his waist. “Why aren’t you still in bed?”

Jess groans. “Too much light in the room.”

Reaching up Slim grabs a mug. “What time did you get back?” He had woken up when Jess had slipped into bed, but he hadn’t bothered to look at the clock, instead putting a hand on his partner’s back before falling asleep.

“Too damn early. Didn’ see any night hunters either.” Jess sounds disgusted but doesn’t move from where he is against Slim’s back. 

Slim shifts to better support him. “Do you want coffee or are you going to try and sleep some more?”

For a minute he wonders if Jess fell asleep against him as he doesn’t get an immediate response. But Jess finally moves, grumbling against his back. “What?”

Jess sighs. “Coffee. I’m supposed to help Andy with his ecology project today.”

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time for coffee. I don’t think he’ll be up anytime soon.”

The coffee gurgles to a stop and Slim fills the mug. “You’re going to have to move if you want the coffee.”

Groaning Jess pulls away, reaching for the mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all wonderful.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Catapult**

“Bad news?”

Slim looks up from the paper in his hand to find Jess standing just inside his office door. He drops the message on the desk before gesturing for Jess to come further into the office. “Is it ever anything else?”

Closing the door Jess bypasses the chair and perches on the edge of the desk, his leg touching Slim’s. “Yeah, but most of it don’t make you make faces.”

Hand curling around Jess’ calf, Slim inclines his head toward the desk. “They have no idea what is wrong with the catapult. We’re going to be stuck in dock until they figure it out.”

Jess frowns. “Isn’t that what they keep fixin’ things for?”

Slim laughs, squeezing his leg. “You can only fix old things for so long before it doesn’t do any good.”

Kicking the underside of Slim’s chair Jess grins. “That’ll be us in about ten years, with the way things are goin’. So, what’s the plan for us and the crew while they’re workin’ on the catapult?”

“Housekeeping.” At the face Jess makes, Slim laughs. “I knew that was going to be your reaction. You can’t deny it needs to be done.”

Jess sighs. “I can deny it, but that don’ make it any less true. When are you goin’ to tell the crew?”

Slim leans back in the chair, hand still on Jess’ leg. “Tomorrow morning is early enough.”

**College**

The campus is quiet, which is to be expected since they’re between classes. Jess looks at the buildings surrounding them and shakes his head. “I don’ think I could do it.”

Slim glances at him. “Not the college type?”

“Not if it meant sittin’ inside all day. I don’ know how Andy does it.” Jess tucks his hands into the pockets of his jacket as a chill wind sweeps across the campus.

Slim laughs. “Well, he likes it enough to not skip class because we’re here to visit.” He moves closer to Jess as another gust of wind slams into them. “He could have picked somewhere inside to meet us.”

Jess edges closer to Slim for warmth, though he’ll never admit it. “We’ve worked through colder on the ranch.”

“Yeah, but then we’re moving and not just standing around.” Slim curls his hand around Jess’ elbow. “Come on. We have enough time to wander around before Andy’s class is out.”

Jess falls into step with him. “One thing to be said for college, there is plenty of space for walking to keep warm.”

Slim puts his hands in his pockets. “Next time we’ll come visit when its warm. Maybe after calving season.”

Nodding Jess hunches his shoulders. “Sounds good. Might like college better when I ain’t freezin’.”

**Bitterly**

Jess tosses another log on the fire, though he doesn’t think it is going to help much. It is bitterly cold outside, and it seems to be seeping into the house.

“Jess, give me a hand.”

He turns, smiling when he sees Slim fighting to get the mattress out of their room. “I’ve seen you have less problems with an angry mustang.” Picking up the bottom edge of the mattress Jess guides them around the chairs they’ve already moved away from the fire. 

Slim drops his end to the floor. “Funny. Have we got enough wood to get through the night?”

Nudging the mattress Jess glances at the pile of wood near the fireplace. “I hope so, cause I ain’t goin’ out to get more.”

“Remember you said that when you get cold.” Slim nudges him. “Let’s grab the other one so we can get the bed together.”

Even with the blazing fire their room is cold, and Jess quickly grabs an end. “I’m hopin’ you’ll keep me warm if we run out of wood tonight.”

Slim grins as he grabs the other end of the mattress. “I suppose I might be convinced to do that.”

They drop the mattress next to the other one and Slim looks at Jess. “Since you don’t want to go back out, I guess I’ll go check on the animals while you get the bed put together.”

“Don’ get lost, cause I ain’t goin’ to say I’ll come out in the cold to get you.”

Slim laughs and grabs his heavy coat.

**Furies**

Wedged between Slim and Jess on the wagon seat Mike looks at Jess. “Why was Aunt Daisy so mad that man call her and her friends Furies?”

Jess reaches around Mike to poke Slim in the shoulder. “This one is on you. I’m likely just goin’ to make the problem worse.”

Slim glares, though there is no heat in it. “Furies were women gods back in old time who did bad things. It isn’t really a nice thing to call people.”

Mike frowns. “Aunt Daisy doesn’t do bad things.”

Laughing Jess ruffles Mike’s hair. “And that right there is why Daisy was so upset.” He looks at Slim. “How’d you know that?”

Slim smiles wistfully. “Jonesy. He was big on the myths and would tell them to Andy and I during the winter, to keep us from driving our parents crazy.”

“Slim, do you think you could tell me some? About the Furies?” Mike looks pleadingly at Slim, plucking at his shirtsleeve.

Jess laughs at the slightly worried look on Slim’s face. He’s sure his partner hasn’t thought about the stories for years and now he’s going to have to try and remember them. He draws Mike against his side. “You’re goin’ to have to let him think about the stories Tiger. He’s gettin’ forgetful in his old age.”

Slim looks at Jess, who laughs.

**Platform**

The platform beneath his boots is sturdy and any other time Jess would appreciate the workmanship involved in it. But the noose around his neck is taking up all his attention. He shifts his weight, drawing a look from the deputy standing guard next to him. 

Jess glares at the man. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere. Just gettin’ comfortable while we wait.”

He knows sass at this point isn’t going to help, but he can’t make his situation much worse. Not with a rope around his neck, hands bound behind him as he stands on the platform of the gallows, waiting for Slim to come back. 

He had promised he would be back in time, the jail bars between them and Jess has never had reason to doubt Slim before. That had been two days ago, and he knows there isn’t much more time. The crooked sheriff hadn’t given them more than three days.

The deputy looks at him. “Your friend ain’t gonna make it in time.”

Jess glares at the man, feeling the rough rope around his neck. “You don’t know Slim Sherman. He’ll be here.”

He twists his hands against the ropes, the hemp catching at his skin and he can already feel raw sports forming. 

Looking up he can’t help but smile. From the platform he has a clear view, and he would recognize Slim’s form in the saddle anywhere.

**Sybian (E)**

Slim isn’t stupid and he can take a hint. So when he keeps seeing searches for a Sybian on the computer, he seriously thinks about it, because he doesn’t want to alienate Jess if he is serious. And the more he thinks about it, the more Slim wants to see it.

He catches Jess in the barn later that week and he pins him against the wall, arm sliding around his waist.

Jess laughs, pressing back against him. “Ain’t you got somethin’ else to do?”

Dipping his head Slim brushes a kiss to the skin under Jess’ ear. “We can get one, if you want. I’ve been thinking about it since I found your trail.”

“Oh?” There is a hitch in Jess’ breathing, and he squirms against Slim.

Slim’s cock begins to harden in interest, and he strokes his hand against Jess’ stomach. “Yeah. How you would look stretched around it, wanting more with each thrust.” Jess rocks back against him and Slim grins. “I want to see how many times you can come on the Sybian and then I’ll make you come one last time on me.”

“Fuck Slim.” Jess grabs his other hand, pressing it between his legs and he whines when Slim curls his fingers. 

Slim grins, rocking against his lover. “I guess that decides it.”

**Followed**

The hair on the back of his neck prickle and Slim knows he is being followed. Of course, this close to home there is only one person who would be following him, so Slim reins in. He looks at the sweep of tress to his left, into the deep shadows. “I know you’re hiding in there.”

A flicker of movement catches his attention and Jess comes out of the trees, tail swinging lazily behind him. Slim smiles. “Nothing better to do today?”

His horse, used to Jess like this doesn’t even twitch when Jess plants his paws on its withers, stretching up to get closer to Slim. Laughing Slim scratches at his ears, knowing Jess loves it, though he’ll never admit it. “I take it the place is still standing?”

Jess yawns before dropping to the ground and disappearing back into the trees.

Shaking his head Slim nudges his horse back into a walk and a quarter mile later, Jess joins him, human and grinning. “So the chores are done?”

“Everything but tonight. Wouldn’ have been out if they hadn’ been.” Jess nudges his horse over. “Fine greetin’.”

Slim reaches over, hand skimming down Jess arm. “Howdy. Did you have a good time following me?”

Jess nods. “Found a couple of spots we might try huntin’ before the weather turns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm open to ideas and suggestions.


End file.
